ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: The Nightmare Train's Defeat
(The scene changes to the water of the water tower and the camera moves to Thomas pulling fuel wagons.) * Lipra: (voiceover) Thomas worked hard in the yard now. He knew that he wasn't as clever as he had thought. Besides, he wanted to learn all about trucks and coaches to be a Really Useful engine. (Thomas whistles as he carefully shunts two trucks into a siding. He then reverses. The scene then changes to Merida, Dylar and Emily The Single Sterling Engine at Mount Baker.) * Dylar: Sir Topham Hatt is coming by this afternoon, to see how Thomas is getting on. * Emily: I'm getting on okay now, aren't I? * Merida: Of course you are. (Thomas bumps into some trucks.) * Emily: Oh. Uh-oh. (A workman cocks a eyebrow.) * Dylar: Almost. (laughs) * Merida: I meant to do that. (laughs too) (They then heard James' whistle. James is puffing from far ahead towards Emily. He was pulling all three of The Nightmare Train's boxcars with the Nightmare Train coming after him.) * James: Help! Help! He's coming after me! He's coming after me! * Nightmare Train: Where do you think you're going? * Emily: Fizzling fireboxes! The Nightmare Train is going to scare him to death. I must warn The Stationmaster. (Dylar climbs aboard Emily and they set off after James, who is still puffing backwards with the boxcars coupled in front of him as he puffs down the track to King Street Station.) * James: Ahhhh! Oh dear! Help! Help! Helllllllllp! I don't want him to kill me! (Emily catches up with him.) Emily, you've come back! * Emily: James! How did you get his boxcars? * James: I don't know. Just keep puffing! (They then approach the sharp curve. The Nightmare Train was far behind.) * James: Ah! Hurry, Emily! * Merida: Slow down, James. Slow down and puff with care. (James and Emily apply their brakes. Slowly, they made it around the sharp curve and were now closer to King Street Station.) * James: We've done it! (The scene cuts to 150 meters from King Street Station. James and Emily were puffing very fast and they race into the station just in time.) * Emily: The Nightmare Train is coming, Versad. You must create another piece of track! (Versad quickly makes a track. The Nightmare Train puffs above Emily before hitting the original track at 60 miles per hour, but James and Emily catch something strange as he speeds past them, out of sight.) * Merida: Oh, my gosh! His brake blocks have caught fire! (The scene cuts to the I-5 freeway outside of Seattle. The Nightmare Train is still going at 60 mph. The mystery driver tries to brake him, but can't. The Nightmare Train gets closer to the sharp curve.) * Nightmare Train: Arrrrrruuuuggggghhhhh!!!!!!! (The Nightmare Train derails as he is about to cross the bridge and crashes onto the road, resulting in the No. 1 derailment in CBBC Raven history. The hooded driver was also thrown. The people panic as the police car arrives. Inside is Danil along with some of his buddies.) * Danil: What happened? Is everyone OK? * Man: I'm OK. I'm OK. * Nightmare Train: Oh, the indignity. * Versad: Oh, my goodness! He said his catchphrase! * Sonos: What the what?! I can't believe it happened again! * James: (voiceover) No-one can believe it. That's now three times in a row The Nightmare Train has repeated Gordon's catchphrase. * Percy: (voiceover) And he'll be haunted by Thomas for another year. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Sleepless In Seattle Category:"Oh, The Indignity!" Category:Shocking Moments